Can You Fix Me?
by EmoMagician
Summary: Grelliam  Grell is suffering from a broken heart, is William willing to put aside his unyielding demeanor in order to fix it ?    Rated for light language and later chapters
1. Pour Me A Drink

Well here is chapter one of my WillxGrell story~! It is sad with humor and angsty romance~ I want it to be happy but a lot of it was pulled from some real life stuff that has just recently occurred in my life. Recently everything has depressed me but I have been getting quite a bit done in the art world thanks to it~ I took my pain from the very fresh wound of having a broken heart and transferred it into Grell for this story~

I have not written any FF in ages and I have unfortunately lost my RP/storying partner so have not done that in ages either Also currently have no editor so please forgive any mistakes and whatnot~ Also sorry it's not the longest ;o;

Please enjoy and I hope to update in a timely fashion~

I do not own anything/one from Kuroshitsuji~ Belongs to Yana Toboso~ I only own this little ff and plot~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Shut it Will~!" A glass flew past the brunette's indifferent face as he watched the red head down another shot. His hair was a mess of fly-aways and his face was blotchy and red from the tears and the booze. "I need another~!" Grell yelled waving his glass as William adjusted his slipping glasses.

The barkeep poured another shot into the tumbler, Grell's hazy green eyes trained on him like a hawk sizing up prey. William couldn't help but notice the slight shaking of the man's hand as he slid the glass closer to the boisterous Shinigami, the fear in his eyes pooling to the surface as his noticed the shark-like grin that was presented to him.

William's calm voice spoke up, "Just leave the bottle. I will keep an eye on him." The man was more than happy to oblige, leaving the bottle and scurrying off.

Normally William was not one for anything like this. He refused to even make an appearance at Ronald Knox's office parties, so he could not fathom why he was sitting in a pub with one piss drunk Grell Sutcliff.

He sighed heavily as his eyes fell to the crimson haired man's lips as they parted and he tossed back yet another shot. The dark haired reaper felt his body bristle as a bit trickled down the other reaper's chin causing said reaper's tongue to dart out and retrieve the drop as though it were precious gold.

William watched as Grell refilled his glass without spilling a drop and he suddenly wondered if the redhead did this often. Grell was still going on about being left behind by his lover as he flipped back another two shots ranting all the while never missing a drop of the golden liquid. The brunette knew that the smaller Shinigami had spent nights with the demon and he absolutely despised the knowledge and the fact it was true but he hadn't realized how attached the redhead had obviously been.

Grell waved his glass in his superior's face "Want a sip Willi~?" William gave the glass a disgusted look. He only drank when he was alone after hours, definitely not in a crowded pub in the mortal realm with Sutcliff. He rested his forehead in his hand sighing as he felt the set of green eyes studying him "no Sutcliff."

"And another thing Will, he did this before he left~!" Bright crimson hair was pulled back to reveal a deep purple love bite just under his jaw. "He marked me like that~! And then left~! Completely destroying a ladies pride~!" William's eyes flew wide as he saw the claiming mark under the younger Shinigami's chin. "Didn't even have the balls to tell me to my face he was leaving~," His voice cracked as William touched the little bruise on his skin.

Grell shook his head as a devious smirk slipped to the surface revealing his sharp teeth; he raised his glass and waggled it at William. "I need a refill Willi-dear~." He giggled as William scowled at the pet name. "I think not, Mr. Sutcliff."

With that Will stood, left the money to pay for the drinks, shattered glasses (Grell was far from acting lady-like this evening) and the tip before taking the upset Shinigami's arm and tugging him from his perch at the bar. Two tone eyes gazed around; their owner wobbled clinging to his superior's arm as he was drug to the door. All eyes were turned on them as the taller of the two gave a curt nod of thanks to the barkeep and guided a stumbling, confused Grell out of the pub.

The bright red hair bobbed back and forth as its owner swayed seeming to dazed to argue at all the sudden movement. They walked quietly down the street as Grell tried getting his brain to focus on what had just happened. It took a few short minutes but as soon as his feet were firmly under him and he realized they were outside his angry tirade continued. "That bastard~," he was screaming and William was torn between two thoughts. 'Thank the Gods the streets were empty' and 'Curse Lucifer if Sutcliff woke up the entire block.'

"-and then he threw me~! Through a door Will~! That shit exploded~! Took me three washes to clean my hair~," he tugged on his bright crimson locks. William didn't even bother reprimanding Grell on his language knowing at the moment it would fall on deaf ears. William thought back to what lead up to him escorting the drunken man home.

Grell had not shown up at the end of his shift and as it was William's job to keep the flashy reaper in order he had gone out looking for him. After about fifteen minutes of searching he overheard some commotion and sensed the redhead. He found him in a pub screaming at the woman behind the counter for being a harlot. Needless to say they did not stay there long. He did allow the already buzzed Grell to lead him to another pub as he was now able to keep an eye on him. To William's immense displeasure Grell was upset about the demon Michalis leaving with his brat and returning to Hell and as the smaller Shinigami vented William wondered just how involved their relationship had been.

The sharp toothed reaper was pulling at his hair as he whined and kicked his feet, trailing just behind William as they headed towards Grell's favorite ally to form a portal home. It had begun raining and Grell's hair was frizzing even worse than before and it seemed to fuel the fire of his rage.

The flamboyant Shinigami was currently stomping his feet so hard as he vented that William was sure he was going to break a heel, but as they neared the ally wall in a more deserted part of London's back streets the taller Shinigami noticed Grell had ceased walking and gone silent. William adjusted his glasses out of habit and turned back to the stock still figure standing a few feet behind him, the silence unnerving. This was not something he expected from Grell and he hated to admit he was worried as he felt his stomach knot at the sudden change in the redhead's demeanor. Suddenly green tear filled eyes lifted to Will's as a cracked and broken voice asked "Why Will?" A loud sob ripped itself from Grell's throat. "Why did he leave Will?"


	2. Back To Work

Chapter 2

The door clicked closed behind William as he walked silently from the redheaded reapers room. Grell had broken down and it had taken all of the taller reaper's focus to open a portal for the two of them. He thought back to the ally.

Grell's legs had slipped from beneath him as he began to sob and shake uncontrollably in the rain soaked ally. William's stern demeanor faltered as his hand shot out to grab the sobbing Shinigami. He hurriedly recovered before Grell noticed the concern and he stepped forward kneeling beside the trembling figure, gently saying his name.

"Grell," bright watery two-toned eyes turned to meet William's, slightly shocked at being addressed by his first name, "can you stand? We need to get back to the Library." Grell tried to put his wobbly legs beneath him but they again gave out.

William clicked his tongue as he stood back up and sighed deeply at what he was about to do before bending over and scooping the red reaper up bridal style. The broken Shinigami cried out in surprise as he linked his arms around the brunette's neck leaning into him and glancing up at his face. Suddenly he had the overwhelming need for his superior to look at him. He hadn't felt that need since the academy and the tingles he felt the day William beat him bubbled to the surface.

It was an all-encompassing sensation and coupled with the stress of his evening his head swam as he gave in to the blackness that engulfed him. William cursed under his breath as he held his subordinate close, moving to the wall and pressing his hands to it. Balancing Grell between his arms he felt the portal beginning to form as a blue light spilt forth around them. He hefted the smaller reaper up once more before quickly slipping into the portal.

He stepped forward from the portal into a room decorated with wall to wall red. William had only graced Grell's room once or twice and after he had been demoted his room had moved down to the first level since Will's last visit. The rooms all had a similar layout and he carried the smaller reaper to his bedroom laying him out on his bed.

William's eyes fell on a red night shirt covered in- Will looked closer- little pairs of scissors. He rubbed his forehead before looking around for the matching bottoms. Finding them he turned back to the unconscious reaper and moved quickly to change him from his damp clothes. He refused to linger as he stripped the smaller man and pulled on the night clothes before peeling the covers back and sliding Grell beneath them.

William's mind came back to the present as he sat perched on the edge of the deep red couch wondering what to do about the sleeping Shinigami in the next room. If he ever got his hands on that foul beast he would hurt him. No. He would kill him. His mind was racing, his anger boiling behind his eyes ready to be released on a demon.

A jolt rippled through him as he came back to himself. He could not explain the overwhelming anger but he reasoned he would feel it for any of his subordinates, true most of his underlings would not have done something as implausible as falling for a demon but Sutcliff always had been a special case.

A sigh escaped the brunette as he stood from the couch deciding he needed to get back to work. He had a desire to keep an eye on the red head but he brushed it off, taking the thought as they needed the skilled flamboyant because they were so shorthanded at the moment, not as a sign of fondness. Knox. He thought of the two-toned blonde reaper wielding his lawnmower death scythe and nodded. He could watch Sutcliff and then let him know when he came too.

It took just under ten minutes to find the blonde and explain most of the situation before he was off to his office and Ronald was lying back on Grell's couch. The young reaper was dozing off when he heard a loud cry from the next room and he jumped falling off the couch. He shot to his feet and hurried into Grell's bedroom.

"Boss Sutcliff?" Ronald hadn't had any recovery time and was still shaking from the loud sudden noise as he looked at the trembling red figure in the bed. Rubbed red eyes looked up to meet scared ones as the red head looked up at the blonde. "Ronnie~? How did I-"

"Boss Spears brought you here after you passed out. He said you were really upset and I was supposed to let him know when you woke up." Ronald walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Grell. He noticed the frail looking body next to him was still trembling and it unnerved him. His best friend was the strongest most carefree person he knew and here he was shaking like a leaf and looking just like a terrified child.

The fair-haired Shinigami jumped again as the feminine man next to him abruptly clapped his cheeks hard and shook himself. Ronald knew that determined look that suddenly took over Grell's face, "Ahh Sempai?"

"Ronnie~! Don't worry about Will~ I'm fine just gotta get back out there and reap me some souls~!" He was on his feet in a flash gathering his clothes when he realized he was in his jammies. He tugged at them and looked quizzically at Ron, "Did you put these on me Ronnie~?" He watched the blonde shake his head, "You were wearing them when I came in."

Grell squealed and danced around hugging himself as he giggled. "Oh William you do care~!" Ronald laughed happy to see his best friend back to his exuberant self as he spun around the room. He stopped spinning and faced Ronald. "Now Ron off you go~ It is quite rude to sit in on a lady while she changes~!"

A bright red covered the youth's cheeks and Grell giggled as Ronald hurried out of the room, small apologies spilling from his mouth. The crimson reaper slipped from his night garb tossing them aside before pulling on his button down and slipping the buttons into their respective holes. He pulled up his pants zipping them and attaching his purple beads to his hip before grabbing his jacket and letting it fall around his elbows.

"Perfect~! With a flip of his hair he was moving into the living room and beaming at Ron. "Do you still have your soul quota for the day~?" The cheerful reaper grinned nodding at his enthused friend as he waved his book. "Weee~llllll Shall we then~?" He linked arms with the slightly taller blonde and they were off.

* * *

><p>William sat up straight as a rod his eyes wide. Something was wrong and he felt it in every fiber of his being as he raced for the door grabbing his scythe. He all but ran to Sutcliff's room, banging on the door. After he received no response he pulled out a silver key that served as the master key for all the rooms in the library.<p>

Unlocking the door and pushing his way in franticly scanning the room. No Knox. He darted to the bedroom. No Sutcliff. The feeling in his chest grew. Damnit.


	3. My Shinigami

Not My Shinigami~

Grell looked down at his broken scythe. His crimson modified beauty was bent in half and he felt his body being weighed down by a million different emotions at once. A Shinigami was nothing without their scythe. Even his scissors would have comforted him now. Picking up the shattered remains he thought about all the sweat, tears and blood, so much blood went into its illegal modification.

His eyes glowed with fury as he brought them up to meet bright cat-like pink ones. The demon smirked down at him gave a chuckle at seeing the raw anger and despair in the red Shinigami's eyes. A chuckle so full of mirth it was palpable.

"How dare you laugh at a ladies plight~!" Grell was on the roof across from the demon in a split second. What he would not give to rev up his blade right at that moment and ram it home in the demon's belly. Since he lacked that ability at the moment he threw his perfectly manicured nails into the fight. He clawed violently at the now dodging man, his ire growing with every miss.

His mind drifted back to Ronald who was sitting against the wall head bleeding slightly. He was unconscious and next to his own damaged scythe. Grell's mind whirled at the surprising events of the evening.

* * *

><p>After leaving the library they began their rounds, the red reaper helping the blonde finish his quota for the night. They arrived at the last name and Grell pleaded with Ron to let him handle her. Arden Witbow, aged 22 years, tonight she would die a victim of circumstance. She was a beautiful little slip of a thing with rich olive skin, deep hazel eyes and a man who adored her. Grell smiled at his thought, how beautifully tragic.<p>

Ronald nodded laughing as the flamboyant man danced around excitedly before throwing up his signature hand gesture and yelling Death~3 ((everyone always throws in some form of this happening….maybe I shouldn't have conformed but there ya go x.x))

They raced from building to building before stopping silently on the roof of a small worn house. This particular structure was seated in the dregs of London and despite its shabby façade it was quite cozy. The two reapers slipped in the open window and their eyes grew as wide as saucers at the site that greeted them.

A demon was crouched over the girl, a small screaming bundle lie in a pool of its mother's blood. Grell had been prepared for the loss of the mother at the blade of his scythe as she gave birth, not this.

It was too late for her soul as the demon released her from his kiss of death letting her now lifeless form drop to the hard floor with a soft thud. His eyes flashed as he noticed the presence of his soul collecting competition. Slowly he stood and turned.

He was tall, William's height if not an inch or two taller with short dark hair and deep almost black eyes. They seemed to look into the very depths of the two immortals as he cocked an eyebrow almost condescendingly. His face was slender and he very handsome and Grell cursed himself for the thought.

The smirk on his face made brought Grell from his thoughts and made his stomach lurch. He felt Ronald take the smallest of steps back. "Well hello little reapers, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Silence hung in the air only interrupted by the still screaming infant.

Ronald broke the calm with a cracked voice, "Wh-what did you do?" The demon laughed at Ronald's question as he walked past the corpse. The casual gait irked the blonde and he was now glaring just as darkly as the redhead.

"Ah can you not see my little reaper?" He gave a questioning look, "Hmmm I suppose not. Well this woman feared the loss of her baby and I being a helpful creature offered her a choice, her soul in exchange for the survival of her the child."

"The baby would have lived no matter what, you bastard~!" Grell was shaking as the demon advanced on them. "You offered her a lie and took her soul~!" A loud bang and a flash as a bullet ripped through the demons shoulder.

All three turned promptly to see a man crying and huddled over the infant protecting it, his eyes trained on the deceased woman's body. Grell realized this was the father and he went into a defensive stance ready to stop the demon's attack but it never came.

"Let us take this outside. I have no use for them." The taller immortal was out the window in a flash followed closely by Ronald. Grell shot the man a warning look telling him silently to stay out of this before darting out the window.

Grell caught up with the other two and stood beside his friend as they stopped just behind the demon. "I do believe introductions are in order, hmmm?" He turned a bright smile adorning his face. "I'll take the liberty and go first. I am Nikolai, an Alp demon and I bring nightmares to the surface. I relish in making humans live their deepest fears while they slumber and bringing it to life so it haunts every waking moment." He let out a laugh as the two Shinigami stared at him in a state of disbelief at how calm he was.

His laughter stopped as he noticed the pair staring at him, surprise playing in their eyes. He frowned, "Do you have a name my dear?" In a flash he had moved so his body was pressed to Grell's, his smirk inches from the smaller immortal's lips. The red headed reaper flushed raising his hand ready to make contact with the cocky prick's cheek but he was not fast enough. Strong fingers closed around his wrist and Nikolai's sneer grew. "Ah ah ah! Not very ladylike my sweet."

Before Grell could retort he heard a mower rev life and glanced up to see Ronald bringing his scythe through the air towards the demon "Watch out Senpai~!" His smile was wide as Grell franticly dove out of the way of the spinning blades. He landed on his face and shot to his feet as he heard Ronald take another shot at the demon.

"Not nice~! I have to teach you how to treat a lady Ronnie~!" Grell revved his own scythe and joined in the fray. Ronald laughed as they came at him from both sides, scythes revving and clashing as they fought to injure the bastard. The Shinigami both felt their excitement die as Nikolai again avoided them with little to no effort.

He moved so fast neither reaper saw as a black shoe collided with the back of the taller Shinigami's head. His eyes rolled back as his body flew forward and slammed into the alley wall. He slid down its rough surface to come to a less than graceful stop at the bottom. His scythe crashed down next to him and Grell flinched at the sound it made knowing it was going to be a pain to fix.

He had no time to worry because no sooner was Ronald hitting the ground he sensed the demon moving at his back. He swung his scythe around begging for contact as he caught a glimpse of black. Miss. Nikolai barked out a laugh as he caught the saw blade in his hands ripping it away. "Please my dear, play time is over so no need for toys." Grell watched in horror as his scythe was crumpled with no more effort than if it had been a candy wrapper.

* * *

><p>As his nails missed their mark for the hundredth time he cursed "Stand still jerk~! Let me hit you~!" A grin covered the demon's face as he moved pinning Grell again, one hand catching his wrists and forcing them above the reaper's head. His other hand teased up the small reaper's side "So you're a lady hmm? How bout you prove it to me."<p>

Grell's eyes grew wide as he began to kick and struggle with everything he had. No way in hell was he letting this happen to him. Nikolai just clamped his fingers tighter taking in the fear and pain the smaller body was emitting. He was going to enjoy this.

He cocked his head to the side jumping back and releasing the Shinigami as a long pole sliced the air inches away from his face. A few clipped hairs fell and he locked eyes with the reaper he'd been sent to find. Perfect.

Grell fell to the ground shaking and clutching his chest. He'd been scared; genuinely terrified at what might have happened if Will had not shown up. Will~? He was on his feet and wiggling around faster than you could say "Death~" "Willi~! You came to my rescue again~!" He was twirling as his boss continued to stare coldly at the demon scum leering up at him.

"Hello William T. Spears, It's been awhile." A small click could be heard as Will adjusted his glasses with his scythe. "Yes though I must say seeing you is not something I am in the least bit happy about." His eyes finally shifted to Grell and he held in the relieved sigh.

"Sutcliff are you alright?" He cringed as Grell squealed taking his words as some kind of love confession. "Much better now that you're here Will my darling~!" After a nod William turned his attention back to Nikolai his expression as emotionless as ever. "You detestable creature, I will kill you." He readied his scythe for another attack. "How dare you touch my Shinigami?"


	4. Revenge

Please forgive the huge gap here~! I had a major bout of writer's block and it just took me a bit to get this up~ ^-^ I do hope you enjoy and thank you everyone who is supporting me~! Forgive me if it takes me ages to respond m'Lovelies~! I read all reviews and stuff~! Loves~! 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Before Grell could even grasp the situation, demon and Shinigami were at it, both sets of eyes locked on the other. The redhead suddenly noticed a long silver chain clutched in Nikolai's hand. It was thick and he held it loosely and it scared Grell that he looked like he knew how to use it all too well.

Grell's eyes shot up to his superior who looked like he was holding his own without the help of his underling, so he spun on the toe of his boot and headed back to where Ronnie lay. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head but just rubbed the spot gently and kept walking. He needed to check on his friend. He dropped down and touched the blonde's face brushing his hair back to look at the bleeding gash just under his hair. For a reaper it was nothing, a few stitches and he'd be right as rain.

He slapped the unconscious reaper gently as he said his name. It only took a few seconds for two toned eyes to flutter open and a weak and confused voice greeted his ears. "Ah Senpai wha-" Suddenly the blonde convulsed grabbing his head and crying out. The redhead fell back in surprise as the blonde bent over "Fuck! Was I partying boss Sutcliff, I have never had a hangover this bad! Ever!"

Grell blinked stupidly for half a second before laughing at the scowling Ron. It took him a few clock ticks to regain his composure and by then Ronald had remembered what was happening. He looked around a little frantic. "Ah were is that demon?"

Grell looked at Ron all the laughter gone from his face. "He's fighting Will." Ronald looked up expecting to see said superior looking down at them. "Boss came here!" They listened, both hearing the sounds of metal on metal. They were running on the eaves before they had time to think, both looking for the dark haired reaper.

It didn't take long for the duo to locate the sparing immortals. William had a cut above his left eye that was bleeding slightly and his lip was split, aside from his torn jacket and a tear in his pants he looked just fine.

Unfortunately Nikolai seemed to be holding his own against the brunette. He had blood dripping from his auburn hair and even though Will looked fairly well off, you would have been hard pressed to guess whose it was. His arm looked like it had been clipped by Will's scythe and it was causing crimson liquid to puddle at his feet. The smirk still seated firmly on his face was what unnerved the two observing shinis the most.

Grell had half a mind to summon his scythe when he remembered its current state and that it would do nothing in the way of help unless he decided to use it as a projectile. Ronald's scythe would be about as useful as Grell's; the only difference was how gorram heavy it was. Ron stared at the fight above them but Grell was tired of standing around watching like a helpless child.

He was behind the demon in a flash of red swinging his heeled foot through the air and squealing with giddy delight when it made contact with something solid. His cry of triumph faltered as he realized it was William's Scythe in the hand of Nikolai. He jumped back landing next to a slightly more pissed than usual looking Will. He noticed he had at least retrieved the demon's chain but the reaper scythe was long range and much more deadly.

As they all stared at one another the red head looked up feeling rain spatter his face as it began to fall. Ron had joined them on the now slick roof and all three were staring daggers at the demon. "Sutcliff. Knox." They both looked at him awaiting orders, "Get my scythe back."

Without a second of hesitation all three reapers were on him, each from a different direction. Grell moved low and swung his leg at the demon's shins while Ronald slipped out a dagger he kept on his person and slashed wildly in Nikolai's direction. William swung the chain around and sent it flying at the bastards head. He dodged all attacks swinging the scythe and causing Grell to jump back to avoid being skewered. His foot slipped on the rain coated roof and for a split second he was falling.

Suddenly he felt cold rush over him and his eyes shot open as he blinked trying to make out where he was. After a few moments he realized rain was coating his glasses, beading before his eyes and he pulled them off to wipe them clean. He held up a corner of his coat and wiped at the wet glass only smearing the water. He heard Ron groan and looked over at the other reaper. He was still in the spot next to his scythe. No he woke him up. They were helping Will!

Grell was on his feet as ice cold terror raced through his veins, he grabbed the blonde, ignoring his protests. "We've got to find Will!" Ron nodded apparently having just experienced the same realistic nightmare as Grell.

As they raced across London searching desperately for their boss Grell recalled what the demon had said, _"I am Nikolai, an Alp demon and I bring nightmares to the surface. I relish in making humans live their deepest fears while they slumber," _

"Fucker. He must have knocked me unconscious after Will showed up. It was all a dream~!" Ronald was oozing tension as they ran faster desperate to find William. All of a sudden they heard a sharp cry and were in the alley where it came from in half a second.

What met their eyes made Grell's knees threaten to give out and the colour to drain from Ronnie's face. William was lying face down in the alley, blood stained rain water covering his battered deathly still body. Protruding from his back, gleaming with the blood of its owner stood his scythe, a piece of paper run through on the side facing up. Grell's eyes darted around frantic and wild. He was ready to kill. He would mutilate that demon, but they were alone.

Both reapers were at William's side in an instant, Ronald dropping to check Will and Grell grabbing the tattered paper. He sucked back his tears and bit his lip as he looked it over. The note was written in a beautiful script. The red reaper blinked. It was addressed to him.

Dear Grell Sutcliff,

I am sure you remember me, how could you forget someone as powerful as I; I will never be able to forget you. My name is Vyncent and you murdered my brother over a soul. It has taken me centuries to find something I could take from you that would be as meaningful. I have watched you in the shadows for so many years, I could tell you things about yourself you have never noticed.

Grell shivered at the thought someone had been watching him. How closely? The question terrified him. His eyes flitted back to the note.

Just recently I discovered something I had been overlooking taking your flamboyant nature as just playful teasing but no, there is one person it is different with. You chase him like a dog pinning after its master, the look in your eyes one of adoration and possibly love? I have no real need for that but I can sense you would give your very being to save him.

That is the one I will take from you. I have sent Nikolai to deliver my message and give you a taste of the suffering to come. I do hope you enjoy it. Enjoy the little time you have left with him. I intend to kill you but first I will make you watch as he suffers before all life drains from his eyes while you watch. I will give you some time reaper. Prepare and enjoy it.

Until we meet again.

Vyncent~

The flamboyant reaper felt his emotions taking over. His hands flew to his lips as he began to shake and fell to the ground beside the brunette. "Oh Will-" he choked out staring at the still face. Blood was mingling with the rain coating the concrete in dark watery crimson.

Grell could not help the thought as it slipped over his mind, a beautiful ruby flower bloomed around William's head. Will really did look lovely in red. Ronald pulled his hand away which had been checking for vitals and his eyes lifted to Grell's, "He's alive."


	5. Tell me

Chapter 5

Grell Leaned over the extremely large casket looking at the very still figure. His body trembled at the whole situation, William in a coffin, his breathing barely visible. It terrified him. He looked around for the other two Shinigamis but saw only the flicker of the candle that Undertaker had lit. His eyes drifted back to his boss as his mind began to wander.

It had been nearly five hours since they had found Will lying in the alley impaled by his own scythe. He had been bleeding profusely and Grell had tried using his coat to stem the blood flow and keep the rain of him. Ronald was looking him over for any other serious injuries when they both looked up and tensed at the sound of someone laughing like a mad man. A soft laugh with a wild lilt to it.

Undertaker stepped from the shadows smiling as he looked Ronnie in the eyes. Slowly his smile slide sideways off his face as he noticed Will lying in a pool of his own blood. His voice grew serious and it sent chills up Grell's spine.

"What happened here?" He bent down to takeover examining the brunette. Ronald began to explain while Grell watched slender fingers tipped with long black nails traced over the very still and battered body of his superior.

He hated that he didn't get to see Nikolai. He knew William had to have done close to equal damage for the demon to be desperate enough to almost kill him. Vyncent stated he didn't want him dead yet. A small inward smile tugged at him making him proud to call William his boss.

Undertaker's voice brought him back to the forefront of his thoughts. "Let's get him to my shop and I can patch him up. I have special stitches that can help with scythe wounds." He pulled his hair back with one hand and tapped the long scar across his face smiling again.

Ron moved to pick William up but Grell had his superior in his arms before they could blink. "I've got him." He said quietly. "Senpai are you-" He was cut off by Grell's usually chipper voice. "I'm fine~ Let's go~!"

Ronald shuddered. It wasn't the flash of teeth or the forceful way Grell had responded that frightened the blonde; it was the broken look in his eyes. A look that showed defeat and loss and it practically broke Ronnie's heart that he didn't know how to help his best friend. He felt Undertaker's hand at his back and he shivered looking back towards the red head, already gone racing along the roofs. The young reaper sighed before leaping up alongside the mortician and speeding off.

Grell sat back down tugging at a lock of hair as his stomach did flips. He felt sick and being alone just made it worse. All the silence gave him time to think. Think about Sebastian and now William.

He grabbed William's hand sobbing as he leaned against the side. "You can't leave me William~! You can't~!" He bit his lip tasting the tang of blood as his sharp teeth pricked the skin. "I need you~ After Sebby left you're all I've got left~"

As he sobbed he felt a small movement and sat up looking desperately in to the coffin. Will's face twitched and he noticed Will's typical scowl. His lips parted as he muttered looking as though he were having a bad dream. "Sutcliff… paperwork…" Grell's felt a grin break his face as tears continued spilling down his cheeks. "Oh Will~" He kissed his hand and leaned back feeling very drowsy. Maybe a small nap and he'd feel better. He didn't want to think anymore. It was far too painful.

"…sss…rell…" Grell shifted still mostly asleep. "Five more minutes~ 'ate paperwork~" he rolled as best he could. Was he in a chair? "Senpai it's William-" The flamboyant Shinigami sat up his eyes wide as his glasses flew off his face.

"Will~? What is it~? Is he alright~?" He frantically squinted around for his glasses. Slender hands held up the red frames and he barely spat out a thanks as he slammed them on his face and jumped up to look in the coffin. Empty. He spun around and grabbed Undertaker's robes shaking him.

"Where is he old man~! He was right here~! Where-" He was cut off. "Sutcliff control yourself." The cool voice could belong to none other than the William T. Spears himself. Grell let go of Undertaker who grinned as Ronald ran to him to make sure he was alright.

Before Grell could reach Will a long black nail caught his shirt and yanked him back roughly. Cool lips pressed to his ear. "Watch who you're talking to little reaper~ I make custom coffins and I own the cemetery. I am sure you'd hate to spend a few centuries buried six foot deep~" He cackled letting him go and turning back to Ronald ruffling his hair happily.

Grell shivered but mumbled an apology as he raced to William ready to glomp him. He was stopped by Will's scythe pointing right at his face. "I am still injured Sutcliff, do control yourself. I will double your paperwork if you open these stiches back up before they are healed."

The red head dropped down and smiled just feeling relieved that Will was already moving. "So how are you feeling Willikins~? You seem back to your normal self ~" He grinned as he wiggled scooting closer. Teasing Will and having him get flustered always made him feel better. It was his hope one day Will wouldn't shoot down his affections.

William adjusted his glasses. "Much better thank you." He looked at the reaper sitting on his knees on the floor as he pulled the letter from his pocket. "So do you enjoy making enemies or are you just cursed?" Grell fiddled with his hair and pouted. "So mean William~"

Undertaker took that moment to pull Ronnie close and wrap a cloaked arm around his chest grinning. "Come to the back with me Ronnie~ I have something to discuss." Will nodded thanking him not sure how Undertaker knew he needed a moment with the red head but grateful.

As soon as the door clicked he looked back to Grell taking a deep breath. "I want an honest answer Grell. Do not play games and joke around because I need to know." He looked down at the note again before looking back up and catching Grell's eyes. He reached up and shifted his glasses out of habit. "Who is this person that is precious to you?"

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who is following my story~! Makes me all sortsa giddy~! I so appreciate it~ Next chappie might be a little lemon to break up the tension an all~ WHo will it be between is a surprise~! ;3 Kinda~ X3<p> 


	6. Let Me Protect You

I know fr how long it took me this chapter is not what it should be~ I got a new job and things just sorta got away from me~ I will do my best to not take ages to update and when I do it will be a chapter worthy of posting! This chapter was going in a completely different direction before this and I'll post it too~ It no longer appealed to me and I just couldn't keep doing it D; Enjoy my darlings~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Ronnie pressed his ear to the door trying to hear through the thick wood. "Dammit," He muttered under his breath "Can't hear a thing." He pressed harder against the door.

Undertaker watched him grinning as he slowly crept up behind the nosey reaper. He slipped his arms around Ronnie pressing his lips to his ears. "Curiosity kitten, you know what they say~" He cackled loudly as Ronald squeaked and grabbed at him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Undertaker! Why do you do that!?" He looked up at the older Shinigami who was holding him close and blushed. "Ah I know I um I'll stop being nosey~" He fiddled with his hands. "So what did you wanna discuss?"

A smirk broke out over Undertaker's face and he leaned down pressing his forehead to Ronnie's. "Well pet I just designed a new coffin and I would love your opinion~" He chuckled as the blonde squeaked and backed up a bit.

Undertaker cackled wildly. "Always wonderful for a laugh my dear reaper, but in all seriousness Ronald do you have any ideas who this demon is? The one that attacked you all today?" Ronnie was flustered and pouting some at the older reaper as he shook his head.

"No clue. Grell and I have fought demons before and on more than one occasion we've reaped them but I can't remember one like him…." He shivered remembering what the demon had done to William. "And he was just the delivery demon! I can't even imagine what the other demon is like!"

Undertaker frowned and nodded before walking over to pull a book off one of his shelves. "Looks like we have some work to do then." He handed Ronald a large leather bound book and the blonde made a face. "Is…Is this from the library?" The blonde asked curiously.

The silver reaper grinned letting one bright emerald eye show. "What Mr. Spears does not know won't hurt him~ Now read."

* * *

><p>Grell walked around the room touching everything as she avoided the question from William. The red head had been with Sebastian off and on but it was more physical than anything. It had been a forceful relationship and she really only had his looks that she was interested in but she wasn't ready to tell William all of this. She did have a someone special and he meant more to the reaper than she could say but… She glanced over at the dark haired reaper whose eyes were fixed on her.<p>

"Su-…Grell tell me who it is. Is it the demon?" If it was he didn't give a damn if that other hell beast killed him but he needed to know. He adjusted his glasses once more. He was trying to stay calm but he was getting annoyed.

Grell looked over as William said her name. She shivered happily. "It's not Bassy~ He was there to fill a void for me but the more I think about it the more I realize who that special person is." The flamboyant reaper fiddled with her hands grinning a little sheepishly. "What are you going to do when I tell you William~? Why do you want to know so badly~?"

William felt a small bit of colour slip into his cheeks and he looked away. "I just want to know who I need to help you protect… Or keep you away from." He didn't want to admit he felt some jealousy. It was bad enough knowing Grell had been to bed with the demon, let alone thinking the demon meant more to her than he did.

Grell moved closer to William smiling as she saw the slight flush. She reached out her ungloved hand and placed it gently on his cheek smiling more as she stroked her thumb gently. "What would you do William if I told you it was you~? Would you let me keep you safe~?"


End file.
